I Turn to You
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: cowritten with Jonathan Fan. More problems arise in the Dukes family.Bo's wife, Layla and her unborn baby are kidnapped and held hostage in a local diner by Rick. Can Bo save his family before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Rick couldn't believe his good luck. Layla was already accepting her life with him. She had even accepted it when he had said that he wouldn't take Bo Duke's brat along.  
"I'm glad you decided to come to your senses, Sweetheart," Rick said, tracing her jaw softly with his finger.  
"I'm just hungry. Having a baby interrupts a lot of meals," Layla said, grinning sheepishly.  
"Why don't we stop for some burgers at that diner up the road? We're almost at Capital City and we can get your divorce finalized," Rick said, running his fingers through her hair.  
"Okay," Layla said.  
"Don't I get a kiss first?" Rick asked, leaning in to kiss her.  
Layla covered his lips gently with her fingers. "Shouldn't we wait until after we eat and when the divorce is finalized?" Layla asked calmly.  
"You're right. I want you to be free from Bo Duke before I kiss you. Ya see I can be kind. I never wanted to hurt you," Rick said. Rick hoped that Layla believed him. He had only hurt her when she irritated him, but he never wanted to hit her and put her in the hospital when they landed in California.

Bo followed the tire tracks that led from his house after he left Amy with Lori. Bo hoped he found his wife in time before something happened. He hoped that Rick wouldn't harm her or the baby. The last time they had dealt with Rick was when he was drunk. Bo hoped he was sober. A drunk man was more dangerous than one that was sober.

As they walked into the Diner, Layla couldn't believe Rick wanted her to Divorce Bo. The love of her life! Layla swallowed hard she only hoped Bo could find them before that even happened. Any thought of kissing Rick made her sick to her stomach, much less being with him. But she was only pretending to, because she was afraid of what he might do to her.

They chose a nearby booth at the window and Rick ordered. The smell of food made Layla and the baby hungry. At least RIck wasn't going to let them starve. Layla looked around to see if anyone she knew was there so she could make eye contact with so they could notify Bo. Looking around,

Layla spotted Enos Bo's best friend and he spotted her. The two exchanged glances when Rick wasn't looking. Layla gave him the Help look. And rolled her eyes at Rick when he wasn't looking. When Rick went to the restroom, Layla wrote on a napkin. I'm being Kidnapped, Please help me and I'm Pregnant! I need Bo, RIck is going to make me Divorce him. I have to pretend to be with him

or he'll kill me and the baby!Help! Enos came over seeing the paper and took it and began to notify Bo over the cell.

Bo couldn't believe what Enos had just told him! he had seen Layla and Rick and Rick was doing to her what that crazy girlfriend of Luke's did to him and Lori. At least this time he wouldn't find his wife tied to a chair like Jenna had done to Lori.  
Bo was gonna need help on this. Since Enos was so close maybe he could radio him to help out and try to raise Cooter as well since Will went away with Alicia for a romantic weekend and Luke was in Capital City getting some parts that the hardware store didn't have for Uncle Jesse's tractor.  
"Enos, can you tell me what kind of car Rick is driving?" Bo asked.  
"A beat-up sedan, Bo," Enos said over static.  
"Can you help me? Luke and Will are out and I need help to find my wife. And I can't fight Rick on my own," Bo said, knowing that sounded dangerously like begging.  
"Sure thing, Bo," Enos said as he disconnected.  
Bo then radioed Cooter and got his cooperation. He then took the road that Rick and Layla went down on from the diner. He hoped he found them before Rick forced Layla to sign those divorce papers. He really didn't want to marry Layla all over again like Luke did with Lori when Jenna forced them to divorce. He still remembered that day that Jenna forced Luke to divorce Lori and marry her. Bo and Enos had followed her and Luke to her hideout and had come into the kitchen to see Jenna with a gun in her hand and forcing Luke to kiss her.  
Bo hoped that he didn't have to see that when he found his wife and Rick. The idea of Rick kissing his wife made him feel ill. He knew that Layla would never go along with it of her own free will, but she had their baby to consider and she might if Rick had the gun pointed at her stomach just to save the baby.

Layla looked kept looking over at Enos every chance she got. She hoped and prayed he wouldn't leave her and the baby in

Danger. If he was anything like Bo, he wouldn't let anything happen to them , or let Rick take off with her again.

Layla didn't want to divorce Bo. She had to think of a way out of this! she thought in alarm. Enos was in the restaurant,

he could arrest Rick anytime for kidnapping her and the baby.

Only thing was, if RIck found out Enos was there and was Bo's best friend, he might wind up shooting him and Layla didn't

want that. Enos was a best friend of Bo's and a good dear friend to Layla also. If he got hurt, Layla wouldn't forgive

herself. She hoped and prayed Bo knew where to find them and would find them in time before she signed the divorce papers. If RIck

made her sign them, she would refuse even if it meant that she would die. Both her and Bo's marriage meant alot to her.

And she didn't want to kiss him either because he wasn't Bo and the only man she would ever kiss would be Bo. LAyla sighed

dreamly as she thought of Bo. He was the only thing helping her get through this right now. And Enos. Everytime Layla

glanced at him, Enos gave her an encouraging smile and had that look on him that said everything would be alright.

Except Layla found that hard to believe. Layla had this sick feeling that something would go wrong during this rescue.

Someone would get shot, but she had no idea who. She briefly got visions and hearing a gun go off. She winced, just as

Rick went to get their order as he just got out of the bathroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

Bo pulled into the restaurant that he had trailed Rick and Layla to. He pulled out his gun and unlocked it carefully. He hoped he wouldn't have to use it, but if Rick forced him to he would. Bo looked into the restaurant, hoping he might get an idea of how far Rick and Layla was from the door. They were in a booth and Rick's back was to the door.  
Bo felt his stomach turn as he saw Rick holding Layla's hand and stroking it gently. Layla looked a little nervous and when Rick wasn't looking she looked over at Enos often. "Enos, do you think I could come in now? I don't think Rick would notice that I'm in until I point my gun at him," Bo whispered softly into his cell.  
"I don't know, Bo. He might shoot Layla if you do. She's doing her best to distract him so he won't be able to see us," Enos said. Bo looked in the window again and saw Rick run his fingers through Layla's silky dark curls.  
Bo felt sick. He just hoped Rick didn't kiss Layla. That would cause Bo to go in there no matter what the plan was to arrest Rick.

Rick sat in the booth, stroking Layla's hands and hair gently. She looked a little scared, but maybe that was because she was rectifying her mistake over marrying Bo Duke.  
"How's the food, Baby?" Rick asked, running his finger down the side of her face.  
"Fine. Not as good as Bo's burgers though. He does know how to make a good burger," Layla said, sprinkling some salt on her french fries.  
""I just can't believe you married him. You said you loved me," Rick said.  
"You forced me to say I loved you while you were choking me, Rick. It's hard to love a man who beats and kisses me at the same time. Bo never did that to me. He loves me and his kisses are full of love and respect," Layla said, standing to her feet.  
"Where are you going?" Rick snarled.  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going home to my husband and daughter," Layla said stormily as she started to walk away.  
"Oh no you don't," Rick said, grabbing her wrist. Bo then came in, his gun drawn.  
"Let her go, Rick," Bo Duke ordered calmly.

Layla felt immediate pain as Rick grabbed her arm hard and jerked her back to him holding her in a hostage position with

one arm around her throat, and holding a gun to her side near her stomach. Rick didn't do as Bo said and simply looked at

him "No. If I can't have Layla, then your not going to. YOu stole Layla from me and Married her. I was in love with her!"

Layla spoke her voice trembling "You never loved me, Rick! You hit me all the time just because I irratated you! And you call

that love? Bo never treated me that way! Bo is more of a man than you'll ever be!" Layla struggled but she was terrified.

The restaurant people inside all gasped at the hostage situation unfolding before them.

Layla saw Bo come in with his policeman uniform on and he looked so handsome. Layla was happy that he came to her rescue

and didn't think she left him willingly. Layla wanted to go to him, and kiss him, but now she couldn't since Rick was about

to shoot her.

Rick glared at Layla "Shut Up! Did I say you could speak!" he then jammed the gun into her side, making her swallow hard and

wince in pain worried about how this was effecting her unborn baby. Layla looked over at Bo. She would rather die right

here and right now than sign divorce papers and keep pretending to be in love with Rick. Her eyes simply told him that

she loved him no matter what happened in this situation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bo's eyes locked with his wife. She was scared, but she was trying to be brave as Rick jammed the gun in her stomach. "I love you," she mouthed silently.  
"Rick, let her go. Shooting a pregnant woman isn't going to help you. You'd go back to prison," Bo said. Rick's glare turned to surprised shock as he jerked Layla around to face him.  
"Pregnant?" Rick asked.  
"Yes. I'm pregnant. I just found out before you took me and my husband knows because I left the pregnancy test for him to find," Layla bit out sharply. Apparently Rick hadn't known this little detail. He had thought that Amy was the only one they were leaving behind.  
Rick cursed viciously and held Layla even tighter to his chest. "I ain't doin' it, Duke. Don't you come one step closer or I'll shoot her," Rick said, leveling the gun at her again.  
"No you won't. If you claim to love her you won't," Bo said, walking slowly forward.  
Rick cocked the gun slowly at that moment time stood still.

Layla's heart kept pounding as she heard the gun cock on her. By now, all the people in the restaurant were scared,

and some children had began crying softly but not so loud to be heard by Rick.

Layla was glad that Bo had found the pregnancy test, she wanted him to know. But now, it looked like her and the baby weren't

going to make it, and Layla was prepared to die. She'd rather do that than divorce Bo and Marry a man she didn't love.

But did Layla want to die? no she didn't she wanted things normal again. She wanted to be with Amy, be with Bo, and live

to see her next baby come into the world. She wanted motherhood, a happy marriage.

Rick tried to pull the trigger all the way on Layla. He wanted to shoot her but for some reason, he couldn't make himsself

do that. Maybe Bo Duke was right. Maybe somewhere deep down, he still cared about her. It was Bo he was more mad at. For

taking her away from him and having her children. Rick glared at Bo "Your right, I can't shoot her", he said then surprising

everyone including Bo and Layla, He moved the gun away from Layla and pointed it directly at BO "But I can shoot you.

YOu took everything from me. My freedom, and her". Rick shot Bo twice without even blinking.

Layla saw this unfold before her eyes. "Nooooooooooooo! Boooooooooo!" she struggled against Rick.

Bo was surprised and felt nothing at first. Then he looked down and saw he was shot in the chest. Bo dropped his gun and

fell to the ground where he started to bleed alot.

Layla smacked Rick in the face. Who also dropped his gun surprised at what he did "You shot my husband! How am I suppose to

live with that? How is my girl suppose to live without a daddy?!"

After she did that, Layla ran over to Bo's side. Enos stepped behind Rick and arrested him for kidnapping a pregnant woman

who was married and for shooting her husband.

Layla started to cry seeing Bo on the ground and slowy dieing before her. She grabbed his hands "Bo Duke, don't you dare

die on me. I need you. Amy needs you." the tears flowed from her eyes and she hugged Bo close to her "Please don't die!"

Bo smiled faintly as his wife's hands went through his hair and massaged his shoulders gently. "Please, Bo. Don't die on me," Layla whimpered softly kissing him over and over again.  
"Layla," Bo groaned softly stroking her hair feebly with his hand.  
Layla looked into his eyes. "Please, Bo. Don't die. I love you. I can't raise Amy and our new baby without you," Layla said, her tears falling on his face as she pressed her lips firmly to his.  
"I love you too. You make me so happy," Bo said as her lips went all over his face and neck.  
"Bo, I can't do anything without you," Layla said in between kisses.  
"I'll always love you, Darlin.' Remember," Bo said, feeling light headed and the need to close his eyes. Looking up he saw a being standing next to him, shining with a golden light.  
"Are you ready, Bo?" The being asked him, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
Bo nodded his head and he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he was standing next to the angel and Layla was screaming over his body as she rocked him gently in her arms. "BOOOOOOOOO! COME BAAAAACK! Don't leave me here" Layla screamed, kissing him over and over.  
"Bo, it's time," the angel said, touching his shoulder.  
"I know. Will my wife be okay?" Bo asked, following the angel.  
"Yes. God takes care of everyone. He'll take care of your wife, son, and daughter," the angel said, smiling warmly.  
"I guess God does. I'm ready to go now," Bo said, taking one last look at his wife. Enos helped her stand to her feet as the ambulance that was called came into the restaurant parking lot. Bo watched as they loaded his body on a stretcher and Layla tried to follow.  
"Layla, you'd better go to Lori's. Bo took your daughter after he found her alone in the house. We'll let you know if we need anything," Enos volunteered, taking Lori out of the restaurant.

Layla looked at Enos as if he had lost his mind. Her eyes were still streaming in tears. How could she face his family

and their daughter after what had happened to Bo? What happened to Bo had been all her fault. If only she had never met

Rick, Bo would still be alive. It should have been her that died, not Bo!

Layla stopped and kept crying. "I need to be alone right now, Enos. At least for awhile. I'm in such a mess right now, and

our daughter doesn't need to see that. I can't face the Dukes right now and tell them that Bo died", Layla said her voice

cracking. "Bo died because of me. If I stick around, I'll just make things worse. I can't see the looks on their faces

when we tell them the news. I'm going to go check into a nearby hotel and I'll keep in touch with everyone." Layla knew the

Dukes number and Enos's cell number. "I just need to think about what I'm going to do about me, our daughter, and our unborn

baby and how I'm going to raise them without Bo".

"But, Layla, your daughter needs you", Enos said hugging her tight. "I know that, Enos.And I'll be back for her. But I do need some time alone

to grieve for awhile. Could you just have Lori and Luke look after Amy for awhile? Until I have some sort of plan."

"Okay Layla, but the Dukes will find you what are you going to say to Luke when he shows up?" asked Enos.

Layla got her suitcase out of Rick's "I'll think of something Enos. Just tell them I'll be back for Amy soon and that I'm sorry

for Bo's death. Could you please take me to a Ramada Hotel?"

Enos sighed. He didn't like the idea of Layla running. But she was hurting and it was understandable. She was in no shape

in seeing the Dukes now, much less her own daughter who had very much of Bo in her. "Alright Layla. To the Hotel it is.

But you have to promise to keep in touch and I'll visit you everyday to make sure your alright. It's what Bo would have

wanted".

Layla looked at him "Thanks Enos." Layla got into his police car and stared out the window as they drove to the Ramada Hotel

neither one knewing that Bo would be brought back to life. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bo felt a warmth flow through him as he stepped into the light with the angel standing next to him. He had never felt this light in his life. It was as if his body felt weightless and he could fly. The angel stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked, noticing the pensive face on the angel. He still couldn't determine if the angel was male or female. He had always heard that the angels of Heaven were neither gender.

"It's not your time. I was told by the Father that it was. But it isn't, Bo. He just told me," the angel said, turning back around.

"Really? I'm going back to my wife and children?" Bo asked as they stepped into a hospital room. Bo's body was on a table and they had ripped his shirt open and the doctor held some paddles over his bare chest.

"It's not your time, Bo. God wants you to stay with your wife and children," the angel said.

"All right. When it is my time, you'll come right?" Bo asked as the angel turned to leave.

"Of course. But right now, just close your eyes and when you open them again you'll be waking up back in your body," the angel said, smiling warmly.

Bo did as the angel instructed and feeling a painful jolt opened his eyes on the examining table. "Welcome back to the living, Mr. Duke," the doctor said, a friendly smile on his face.

"Where's Layla?" Bo croaked out.

"She's your wife? I think I heard her say she was going to the Ramada a mile from here," the ambulance personnel who had brought Bo's body to the hospital volunteered.

"Need Layla," Bo said as the doctor and the staff took off his bloody clothes and put him in a hospital gown.

"Mr. Duke, you're gonna have to stay here a week or two. You're in no condition to move. If you do you'll bleed to death," the doctor said firmly.

"Need Layla," Bo muttered painfully again.

"I know, Mr. Duke. We'll call your family and your wife. They'll be here when you wake up," the doctor said, injecting a clear liquid in his arm.

"What did you give him?" A nurse asked as he fell asleep.

"A couple of CCs of morphine for the pain. let's get him to his room and call his wife. Orderly!" The doctor shouted. 15 minutes later Bo was sleeping soundly in a private room

Layla had laid in bed crying for what seemed like hours. She couldn't believe that her Bo Duke was dead. Gone. Never

coming back. He would never get to see his unborn baby or find out what the sex was.Layla knew she should go somewhere

and get something to eat. It had been hours since she last ate at the Diner, and only then she ate half of her food.

LAyla pulled out her grey cell. The Dukes might try to call her and reach her. But Layla felt like talking to no one

right now and just wanted to grieve.

She felt responsible for Bo getting killed. They really didn't need to talk to her right now. Layla cut off her cell so

she wouldn't be contacted for awhile. WHen she was ready, she would call them and make funeral arrangements. And to pick

up Amy.

But it would be awhile before she headed back home. There were reminders of Bo everywhere. Pictures on the wall, the scent

of his cologne would be on the clothes that needed to be washed.

Layla went to the sink to wash her face. Then she grabbed some money and went downstairs to the little cafeteria to eat

something. Layla always thought that Bo would always be there for her. Why did he have to leave her like this? They were

suppose to grow old together!

Layla felt so upset she cried some more after the waitress brought in her food she ordered. Layla ate a good meal and went

back upstairs. She started to watch tv, but her rescue was all over the news. Everyone claimed Bo Duke as Hero Cop and even

showed his picture with him and his wife. Layla shut off the tv. And Began to cry some more. She finally fell in a restless

sleep in a big bed all to herself.

Bo woke up a couple of hours later, feeling a sharp pain in his chest. It took a few minutes for him to realize that he'd been shot. A dark-haired woman was in the room, fixing something on a counter.

"Layla?" He groaned out.

"No, Mr. Duke. I'm Nurse Sara Connelly," the nurse said smiling warmly.

"You look like my wife," Bo said, trying to sit up.

"Mr. Duke, you shouldn't be trying to get up. Lay back down," Sara ordered, placing her thin hands on Bo's shoulder and pushing him back on the bed.

"I have to go to Layla," Bo said as she prepared to give him another shot.

"Mr. Duke, you are in no condition to move. I'm afraid I'm going to have to sedate you," the nurse said, cleaning a spot on his neck and injecting the clear liquid into him. Bo fell asleep instantly.

Sara Connelly watched as the handsome man fell asleep. Her own husband had died a few months back and Bo reminded him of her in personality. Her husband, Tom, was dark-haired while Bo had curly blond hair, which Sara ran her fingers through.

Sara gazed at him with adoration. She wished he was her husband. She hated disappointing him and saying that she wasn't his wife. Sara looked at him one last time as she went about on her rounds. No point in wishing for something that couldn't be. Sara was a firm believer in God and under her breath she asked for forgiveness for wanting Bo as her husband, touching his hair, and having the urge to press her lips to his.

Sara stopped as she saw Bo's doctor. "Doctor, have you been able to get a hold of Mrs. Duke?" Sara asked.

"Not yet. I tried her cell phone. I think she's turned it off. I'm going to see if I can reach his other family. If I can reach them they can get a hold of his wife," the doctor said.

"You'd better hurry, Doctor. Mr. Duke has just woken up and he tried to get up. I had to sedate him to keep him still," Sara said apologetically.

"How was he when he woke up? Was he delirious?" The Doctor asked.

"No. He was pretty lucid. I had my back to him and he confused me for his wife. When he found out I wasn't his wife that's when he tried to get up," Sara said as she walked to the Nurse's Station.

"Sara, let me know that when he has a fever. Most bullet wounds cause an infection that brings the fever," the doctor said.

"I will, Doctor," Sara said, picking up a clipboard.

"And be careful, Sara. He thought you were his wife until he saw your face. If he has a fever and he's delirious he may try to kiss you if he thinks you're Mrs. Duke," the doctor warned.

"Well, let's just try to get Mrs. Duke in here before that happens," Sara said, walking down the hall to her next patient after Bo.

Layla was just finishing breakfast when one of the waiters called her over. "Mrs. Duke?" he asked.

"Yes?" Layla asked wearily. Last night she kept waking up off and on having trouble sleeping. Today she still felt tired.

But at least she was eating some that was important for the baby inside of her, but not for her.

The Waitor came over. "You have a visitor downstairs. His name is Luke Duke".

Layla froze. What was Luke doing here and how did he found out where she was staying? She had told Enos she didn't want

any visitors and wanted to be left alone she looked up "Tell him I'll be down in a minute" she got her tray and began

to stand.

The waitor looked at her concerned. He had heard her story on tv the night before and thought it was sad and tragic.

"YOu might want to get some sleep, Mrs. Duke. You don't look so well".

"Believe me, I cannot sleep with what is all going on", she commented and went to throw away her trash.

Layla went downstairs and found Luke Duke sitting in one of the couches in the lobby. He looked somehow unusually normal

about all this. Why wasn't he upset? His own Cousin died and they were close almost like brothers.

Layla pulled on her pink sweater "Luke? What are you doing here?"

Luke looked at Bo's Wife. She really was a complete mess. She looked like she had been crying for hours. No wonder she wanted

to be left alone. But he felt like they should look after her to make sure she was eating enough and taking care of herself.

Luke had gotten the call that Bo was brought back to life and put in the room. When he first woke up he asked for Layla.

"Layla I'm so sorry about what happened", Luke said then he went over to wrap her in a big hug. Layla hugged him back crying

some more. "I can't believe that he's gone", Layla whined.

Luke kept hugging her "THat's just it. He's not gone Layla", he commented. Layla lifted her head. "Not Gone? What do you

mean? I saw him die!"


	5. Chapter 5

Luke kept hugging her "THat's just it. He's not gone Layla", he commented. Layla lifted her head. "Not Gone? What do you

mean? I saw him die!"

Luke looked at her "Bo was brought back last night Layla. The Doctor's used the paddles on him and it brought him back to

us. He's been asking for you ever since." Luke smiled.

Layla couldn't believe it. Bo was alive? She had to see for herself! "Luke, can you take me to the hospital and tell Bo

I'm on my way?"

"I sure can I know Bo's room number", Luke said and then he dialed Bo's number hoping his cousin would pick up.

Sara looked up as a tall dark-haired man and woman entered the hospital. "Hi. My name's Luke Duke and this is Layla Duke, my cousin Bo's wife. Bo was admitted here last night," the man said to the receptionist.

"Yes. We managed to bring him back last night and he's been heavily sedated since he came in here," the receptionist said, handing over some paperwork to Luke.

"Why?" The woman next to him quavered.

"Mrs. Duke, your husband was seriously injured. We needed to keep him still so he could recover. If he didn't he could bleed to death. The attending nurse said that he was trying to get up and get to you and she had to sedate him," the receptionist said with pity in her blue eyes.

"Can I see my husband now?" Layla asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Of course. He won't be awake though," the receptionist said as she took them down the corridor to Bo's room.

"That doesn't matter. I want to be with my husband," Sara heard the woman say as she got out of earshot. Sara was happy for Bo and his wife. This time when he woke up there would be no confusion and Layla would be able to kiss her husband as much as Bo would have wanted her to.

Bo woke up painfully, groaning slightly. "Bo? Are you all right?" A familiar voice asked close to his ear. Bo forced his eyes open and looked into his wife's beautiful face.

"Layla," Bo groaned touching her face and hair feebly.

"I'm here, Bo. I'm here and so is Luke," Layla said, looking over at Luke. Bo turned his head slightly.

"You gave us a good scare, Cousin," Luke said good-naturedly.

"Where's Amy?" Bo asked tiredly.

"Lori's watching her. Layla, I'm getting some coffee. I'll leave you two alone," Luke said, walking out of the room.

"Bo, I love you so much," Layla said, her fingers gently massaging his face and hair. Her tears dripped down her cheeks and onto his lips.

"I love you too. I confused a nurse for you last night," Bo said as Layla picked up his hand and pressed her lips to it firmly.

"Bo, I just couldn't raise our children without you," Layla said as Bo twined his fingers in her hair.

"I'm fine now, Darlin.' I'm not gonna die," Bo said, his voice nearly giving out. Layla pressed her soft fingers gently to his lips.

"Don't talk, Bo. You have to get your strength up," Layla said.

"Kiss me," Bo whispered. Layla leaned forward and pressed her lips against Bo's. Bo was happy to feel his wife's kisses again.

"Feel better?" Layla asked when she had stopped kissing him and was stroking his face gently.

"Yes. Stay with me," Bo asked drifting off to sleep. Whatever Layla said he didn't hear it. He fell asleep with Layla's soft, cool hands massaging his face gently.

"I will, don't worry", said Layla as he drifted back off to sleep. Layla ran her fingers through his curly blonde hair

and deeply sighed. She was relieved that he was alive and was going to get better It was good to hear his voice again

calming and soothing her.

Layla hugged him close to her and looked at his features. In his sleep he looked peacefull and he was in a hospital gown.

Layla was glad they were able to revive him. She just didn't know how to live life without Bo Duke around.

When Luke came back and brought coffee for the two of them Layla gladly accepted. "Have you eaten?" Luke asked softly not

to disturb Bo.

"I had breakfast and that was it". said Layla. Luke spoke up "I can get you something to eat anything you want".

Layla "Thanks. I'll take a steak stuffed borrito two of them, from Taco bell". Luke nodded "Okay, I'll be back in no time".

Luke left the room.

Layla looked back over at Bo. God must really love Bo if he brought him back down to earth. Layla silently prayed "God,

thank you for bringing him back. Please help him get well".

Within thirty minutes later, Luke return with food. Layla took it and ate hungrily. "Layla, why did you run away?"

Luke asked.

Layla looked at him as she ate "I was afraid that you guys would blame me for Bo's death". Layla looked down unable to meet

Luke's eyes.

Luke felt shock and surprise. His cousin's wife actually thought that he would blame her for something that wasn't her fault? "I would never blame you, Layla, It wasn't your fault that Rick took you and tried to make you leave Bo," Luke said firmly.

Layla looked at Bo sleeping next to her and gently stroked his face. "I'm just glad he's okay," Layla said woodenly.

"Me too. Layla, why don't I take you to my house? That way you can check on Amy and get some sleep," Luke said.

"I can't right now. Bo doesn't want me to leave him yet," Layla said, picking her fingers through Bo's hair gently.

"You look worn out. I can take you home and come back here. I'm sure Bo will understand that you need your sleep," Luke said.

"I can sleep in the bed next to his. I nearly lost my husband. I don't want to lose him again," Layla said as Bo woke up with a groan.

Bo woke up and looked into the concerned eyes of his wife and cousin. "How do you feel, Baby?" Layla asked, her soft hand smoothing his hair.

"Sore. I thought I dreamed that you were here," Bo said as the nurse came in.

"Mr. Duke, we need to check your bandages. The doctor says we need to check them every few hours so you don't get infection," the nurse said, putting her clipboard down.

"Is the risk for infection high?" Layla asked as the nurse changed Bo's bandage on his chest.

"Yes, Ma'am. That's the reason the doctor wants his bandages changed besides our sedating him. Also, Mrs. Duke, I've ordered some broth. It'll do him good if you can get him to eat something. He needs to get his strength back up. When he gets done eating, call me and we'll sedate him again," the nurse said.

"Can my wife stay with me while I'm healing?" Bo asked raspily.

"She can stay during the day, but when visiting hours are over she has to leave," the nurse said as she left the room.

"I'm gonna see what's keeping the broth," Luke said, leaving the room.

"Bo, you're gonna live," Layla said as she helped Bo sit up.

"I love you," Bo said weakly massaging her face gently with his hand.

"I love you too. I'm having your baby again," Layla said, kissing his lips gently.

The food came quickly. Bo ate a few spoonfuls of the broth and fell asleep with Layla sitting next to him and stroking his face gently.

2 weeks later...

Layla helped Lori make the family dinner they was preparing for Bo. It was a lovely Friday afternoon. The older kids were

out back playing a baseball game. Bo was suppose to be released today. Luke had promised to bring him home. It had been

hard to see Bo helpless like that in a hospital bed. Unable to move. Her Bo was usually strong, energetic, and ready to do

anything.

Layla visited every day, and stayed all day giving him company. They kissed, talked, and she even read him the book she

was reading Christmas comes to Willow Creek. A heartwarming Christmas story. Layla even fed him his meals. It was the

least she could do after all she was the reason he had gotten shot. Even though Luke kept telling her it wasn't her

fault, Layla still felt a twinge of guilt for Bo getting shot.

Layla went to go check on Amy she was laying in her crib cooing as her mobile above her spun. Layla was so happy to see

her that she couldn't believe that she had left those few days without her. Both Amy and Bo were her whole world. A few

days ago, Bo was acting like himself again and had all his strength returned even his sense of humor. Layla thought of

Bo as a strong person. If anyone could survive getting shot, it was him.

Suddenly, Sandra shouted "Mom! Layla! Bo's here with Dad!" Everyone ran to the door excitedly. Layla finished helping Alicia

hanging up the Welcome Home Bo sign they had made.

Layla wearing a pretty peach dress, scooped Amy up in her arms who was wearing a light purple dress. A few tiny bows were

in her hair also. "Wanna see Daddy? he wants to see you", Layla cooed to her daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Bo and Luke entered the house, Luke pushing Bo's wheelchair. The doctor hadn't wanted Bo to walk around yet so he had given Bo a wheelchair until such a time that he felt Bo was ready to move. The doctor even said that Bo's recovery was going to be long and painful, but Bo opted to look on the bright side.

Bo was alive and he was back home with his family. Bo looked up as his wife rushed to him and hugged him tightly. She looked into his eyes, stroking his face gently.

"I'm home, Darlin.' I'm home," Bo said, smelling the rich scent of her shampoo. He felt like running his hands through her hair and kissing her lips gently, but he'd wait until later when they were alone.

"Bo, I think Amy is waiting to see you," Lori commented. They all looked towards the baby that Alicia held in her arms. Amy was twisting and turning as she looked towards her father. Layla took the baby out of Alicia's arms and placed her in Bo's.

"I've missed you," Bo said as Amy snuggled into her father's chest and Bo kissed her head gently.

"She's missed you too. You know how fussy she gets if you aren't here, Bo," Lori said.

"I know. How did you feed Amy if Layla was at the hospital? Layla breastfeeds Amy," Bo asked, watching Amy jam her thumb in her mouth and fall asleep.

"I fed her, Bo. I still have milk since I breastfeed Little Luke," Alicia said.

"I want to thank all of you. You have taken good care of my wife and daughter," Bo said as they went into the dining room and Layla took Amy and put her down in the playpen in the corner and then sat next to Bo.

After Lunch Bo and Layla sat on the front porch. Layla sat next to Bo, gently running her fingers over his broad shoulders and kissing him at times. "I love you," Layla breathed softly after awhile

"I love you too, Darlin.' I'm glad to be out of that hospital. When I sleep tonight you'll be next to me," Bo said.

"Bo, I am so sorry," Layla said, tears spilling over. Bo felt alarm as his wife started to cry. Wrapping his arm around her, he smoothed her hair gently.

"Why?" Bo asked confused.

"Rick shot you. If it wasn't for me it never would have happened," Layla sobbed.

Bo placed his hand under his wife's chin and raised it so she could look him in the eye. "That is the most silly thing I've ever heard. For one thing it was not your fault. And for another, I love you. If I had to do it again I would have," Bo said.

"You would?" Layla said as Bo's thumbs brushed away the tears.

"Yes. Now I don't want to hear about this again. Kiss me, Wife," Bo ordered calmly, kissing her lips firmly. By the time they went in Luke's house for coffee and desert Layla looked much better

No matter how how bad Layla felt, Bo always knew how to make her feel better. Maybe that is what made them such a great

couple she thought.

They had coffee and dessert next. Layla ate some of the cake that Lori had made. It was a chocolate Mousse cake.And it was

delicious.

It had taken Layla by surprise that Bo was in a wheelchair but at least he was home and alive and that was all that

mattered.

Layla hoped Rick rotted in jail after what he had nearly tried to do. He didn't care about her one bit if he was willing

to shoot her husband.

That night as everyone was in bed, Layla helped Bo into their guest bedroom . THen she helped him get into his sleeping

gear and into bed. Layla laid right next to him.

"YOu know a few nights ago, I thought, I'd never see you again or hear your voice", she said leaning against him.

Bo twined his fingers in her silky brown curls as she voiced her concerns, her breath tickling his neck. "I thought so too. two weeks have made me realize how much I love you," Bo whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Bo. Bo, you don't mind that we're having another baby so soon, do you?" Layla asked, changing the subject.

"Of course not. I'm the one who wanted kids, remember?" Bo asked sleepily.

"I know, but you've just been shot and your recovery is going to take up a good deal of my pregnancy. The doctor said that it'll be long and painful. A total of four or five months," Layla said, the concern evident in her voice.

"I know, but I don't care. I love you and I love our baby. I'm feeling tired, Layla," Bo said groggily.

"I'm sorry," Layla said raising up on her elbows and kissing him gently before falling asleep in the safety of his arms.

The next four or five months were difficult and long; just like the doctor said. Bo had to learn everything slowly. Some days he was in too much pain to even move and Layla had to feed, dress, and bathe him. It was hard for her to dress and bathe him with her stomach getting larger, but she managed without complaining.

Around the eighth month of her pregnancy Bo had graduated from a wheelchair to a cane. The bullet that Rick had shot him with had lodged in his spine, making it difficult for him to walk, but he had made definite progress by Layla's eighth month.

Layla was so proud of the progress Bo had made. He was completely back to normal by her ninth month of pregnancy. Layla

had to do alot of work since Bo had been off of his feet. She did the chores, helped him get around, cook for him

all of it. But she didn't want to complain. She was just glad to have him back.

That night while Bo watched tv and walked towards the couch without his cane and back to normal, Layla said she would

go out and get some firewood. Lately during her ninth month, Layla often complained about being too cold. So she went

to go get extra firewood out of the barn. As she was getting the firewood, Layla heard a rattling sound. It sounded like

a snake! Layla whirled around and saw it on the ground. "BOOOOOOOOO! Helpppppppp!!!!!!" Layla screamed and pointed a stick

in the snake's direction.

Layla tried to climb to higher ground like on top of a box, but then she slipped and fell on the ground. The snake slithered

closer towards her and Layla gasped upon seeing it. "BOOOOOOOOO Hellppppppppp!" Layla saw it was a rattle snake and very

poisonous. She got up again to get back on the box but then fell when she was halfway up. "Agggggghhh!" she started to fall

again.


	7. Chapter 7

Bo heard Layla's scream and got out of his chair and limped towards the door. The doctor had told him to take it easy since he was just learning to walk without his cane, but when Layla screamed like that Bo didn't think about that.

Bo grabbed his gun. Whatever was out there had caused Layla to scream. Bo walked to the woodbox. Layla had been complaining of feeling cold lately. Bo stopped in horror at what he saw. Layla was on the ground, moaning and grabbing her swollen belly, and a huge rattler was slithering towards her. Bo had a clear shot of the snake.

He raised his gun and fired before the snake could bite Layla. Bo ran to his wife as the snake's body went limp. "Bo," Layla cried into his shoulder painfully.

"What happened?" Bo asked, kissing his wife's lips gently.

"I was just getting some wood and I heard the rattle. I tried to get away, but I fell," Layla admitted tearfully.

"Can you get up?" Bo asked, wrapping his wife's arm around his shoulders.

"I don't think so. I tried and I fell again," Layla said, burying her lips into his neck.

"Let's try to get you into the house and into our bed," Bo said, lifting his wife off the ground slowly.

"Bo, you'll never be able to carry me," Layla moaned.

"Don't worry about it. Just rest your head on my shoulder, Darlin.' " Bo ordered as they made it slowly across the yard. Bo managed to get her up the steps and into the house.

Bo was glad that since Rick had shot him that he and Layla had decided to sleep on the ground floor. He never would have made it up the stairs with a very pregnant woman and his injury. He laid Layla on their bed and covered her with a quilt.

"Bo," Layla said as Bo pulled the blanket over her.

"What?" Bo asked.

"I think my water broke," Layla said. Bo felt a numbing fear come over him. The baby was coming now? Bo held his wife's hand gently and tried to think what he should do. He needed to get her to the hospital, but she was in too much pain to move.

Layla's contractions began to start. She couldn't believe that the Snake scare outside caused her to go into Labor early.

But things like that happened. She knew Bo felt confused at what to do, she was in too much pain to be moved to get to a

hospital and the hospital was a mile away from here, they'd never get to it in time for she was already in labor.

Layla had heard the story about how Luke had delivered Lori's first baby. Luke would know what to do! and he could help

Bo deliver the baby. Even Uncle Jessie and Lori might be able to help.

Layla screamed as a contraction hit her then when it was over she told Bo "Call your family Bo. Luke will know what to do".

other.

Layla clutched her stomach with one hand, and held Bo's hand with the other. "We can't make it to the hospital Bo. The baby

is coming anytime. You'll have to to deliver it here".

Layla was relieved when Bo came out and shot the snake and came over to comfort her. Even with his injury, he still wanted

to be a hero. Layla just hoped for his health's sake, that he was extra carefull when he did come out. Layla couldn't risk

to lose him all over again. She just wouldn't

Layla hoped Lori came over too. Lori was good at soothing Layla while she was in labor. Even though she was in great deal

of pain, Lori constantly reminded her that children are worth the pain because they brought great joy and happiness.

Layla believed that. Her little Amy brought her and Bo great happiness too.

Bo gripped his wife's hand as she went through another contraction and she screamed. Bo didn't really know what he should do. He felt like that young slave in "Gone With the Wind" that he and Layla just watched on cable last month who lied about knowing everything about delivering babies and then admitted that she didn't.

Bo watched as his wife panted heavily and sobbed. "Layla, are you sure we shouldn't try the hospital?" Bo asked nervously.

"Please, Bo. I can't even move and you shouldn't carry me with you still hurt. You should call Lori or Alicia and get them over here or do it yourself," Layla said, biting down on her lips as another contraction hit and she squeezed Bo's hand tightly.

"Okay. Hang on. I'm calling Lori. They should be home from their latest tour," Bo said, pulling out his cell phone and punching in Luke's number. After he hung up Bo went to get extra blankets, towels and started to boil some water. After checking on Amy he went back to his wife and waited with her as they waited for Luke and Lori. Luke also said he was calling Alicia. Layla might want the help of two women who had babies.

"Bo, I'm sorry. I know we didn't plan this," Layla said after her next contraction passed.

"It's all right. We didn't plan on the snake. Do you want me to get some ice?" Bo asked, stroking her sweaty face gently.

"I'm okay. Just stay with me until Lori and Alicia get here," Layla said, feebly touching his hair gently.

Bo grabbed her hand and kissed it firmly. "I love you," Layla moaned as Bo kissed her lips gently.

"I love you too," Bo said as he heard a knock at the door. Bo ran towards it as fast as his injury let him and Lori, Luke, and Alicia came into the house.

"How is she, Bo?" Lori asked, the three of them hanging up their jackets.

"In a lot of pain and the contractions are coming fast," Bo said.

"Okay. Luke, watch over Amy as me, Alicia, and Bo deliver the baby," Lori said.

"You sure you know what you're doing, Baby?" Luke asked his wife.

"I've had four children and helped Alicia with our grandson and helped Layla when Amy was born. I think I know what to do. Just watch over Amy," Lori said, walking briskly into the bedroom where Layla was writhing on the bed in pain.

"Layla, they're here," Bo said, gripping his wife's hand.

"Lori, it hurts. It doesn't feel like it did when Amy was born," Layla cried as Lori looked at her pregnant stomach and touched it gently.

"Has the baby moved? Usually you can feel it," Lori asked.

"I don't know. I haven't felt anything but the pain since I fell," Layla said as another contraction hit. She screamed, squeezing Bo's hand so tight that it felt as if the bones in his hand was going to snap.

"Bo, we can't wait any longer. With her contractions as close as they are we need to deliver the baby now. Bo, you and Alicia, help hold her up and I'll be here at the end to catch the baby as it comes out," Lori said.

The next contraction came. "Layla, we're gonna need you to push. I see the head," Lori said. Layla pushed hard and soon they heard the cry as Lori smacked the baby's bottom.

Within minutes, Layla and Bo welcomed their son into the world weighing in around nine pounds a little more than Amy

weighed when she was first born. Layla smiled as her baby boy was placed in her arms. He cried like normal and seemed like

he was a normal healthy baby.

The baby cried some more as it looked at its new parents. Layla held the baby closer to her chest and looked at him. The little

one looked like Bo more and had some blonde hair on top of its head and had his father's blue eyes.

Layla hoped their son would grow up to be like their father, strong, kind, and a true gentleman that would love women.

"Bo, he's so beautiful, thanks Lori", said Layla as Alicia cleaned her up with the towel and wiped her sweaty face

with a warm rag.

"Anytime, I'm just glad that we came back in time or Bo would have had to deliver the baby himself", she said teasingly

to him.

"Bo would have done a great job even if he had to", said Alicia smiling at Bo. To her, Bo was a man who could do anything.

For some reason Bo had his doubts on that. Delivering a baby scared him out of his wits. Luke had managed to deliver Lisa when it called for it, but at that time Daisy wasn't around to do it and Lori was the one having the baby and Alicia hadn't even been thought of since Will was one years old at the time.

Alicia finished cleaning up Layla and covered her back up with blankets. "How do you feel?" Bo asked as Layla stared fascinated at their son.

"Fine I guess. My lower back still hurts, but I guess after having a baby it's okay,"Layla said.

"I'm gonna take you to the hospital tomorrow. Just to make sure that you and our boy is all right," Bo said, brushing her face gently with his fingers.

"Bo, if he's anything like you, he's fine," Layla said groggily.

"We still have to think of a name for him. How do you like Daniel? We can name him Danny for short," Bo said, laying down next to his wife and son on the large bed.

"Can I think about it? Bo, I'm so tired," Layla said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Of course, Darlin.' I'm going to check on Amy. I love you," Bo said, giving her lips a kiss as she fell into a deep sleep.

Bo walked out of the room and into the living room where Luke held Amy, asleep, in his arms and was talking to Lori and Alicia.

As Layla fell asleep she thought about the name Daniel. She liked it and it sounded great with the name Duke. Layla felt

sore, but at least she would sleep better knowing that Bo was still alive and she wouldn't raise their children alone.

Lori sat down next to Luke exhausted. Delivering a baby wasn't easy. It was hard work. When Alicia had said that even

Bo could do it, Lori wanted to laugh out loud but she didn't afraid she would offend Alicia somehow.

Bo was a strong person, but she wasn't sure how well he would be if he had to deliver a baby. He seemed nervous during the

actual delivery. But he did great at keeping Layla calm and helping Alicia.

Maybe sometime after she winded down from touring so much, Lori should consider becoming a midwife she thought. She looked

over at Luke holding Amy in his arms. Both him and Amy had gotten close when Bo had to go into the hospital because of his

injury. She could tell Amy and Luke were going to have a great relationship to.

"Luke, we should get home, I'm so tired", Lori said yawning.


	8. Chapter 8

After seeing his cousin, Lori, and Alicia to the door he took Amy back to her bed and laid her down. Bo then went back to his wife who was sound asleep, their son in her arms. Bo took Danny and put him in the basinette that they had used for Amy.

Bo got into the bed next to his wife and fell asleep with her in his arms. Bo woke up the next morning to his wife's low groan. Layla looked into his eyes, her own eyes bright and glassy.

"Bo, I don't feel too good," Layla said in a hoarse voice.

Bo touched her forehead gently. She felt almost hot to the touch and her face was sweaty. Bo bolted out of the bed and pulled another quilt out of the closet. He put it on her gently.

"Layla, we have to get you to the doctor. I'm gonna call Lori and as soon as she gets here I'll take you and Danny to the hospital," Bo said, smoothing her damp curls.

"I love you, Bo," Layla said, holding his hand against her lips as he picked up the phone and called Lori. Lori came in a hurry and soon Bo, Layla, and Danny were in the hospital.

At the Hospital Bo had signed some papers and then soon they saw Layla and the baby. After a quick examination of Layla

and the baby the Doctor spoke to the concerned family and husband.

"I know what the problem is. Layla has an infection which is common sometimes when women give birth. She's got an infection

on the inside in her stomach, but once I prescribe some Antibodics she should be better in no time. The baby however is

fine. And the little run in with the snake did cause an early birth. Layla also has high blood pressure and we need to

get that down also with pills. I reccomend her to stay in the hospital at least a few days." Then the doctor left.

"Oh great, just what we need, more problems". Layla moaned not feeling so great.

Bo looked at Layla "Hey, your going to be fine once he gives you medicine. Now just rest Layla ". Layla looked a him

dreamily. "Don't leave me again Bo." she said.

Bo "I won't sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up." then he tured to Lori and Luke "I'm sorry to have to ask you this again,

but could ya watch Amy for a few more nights? And the baby to? Just until Layla feels better".

Lori "No problem Bo. Anything for family".

The Doctor came back and made Layla take pills for her blood pressure, and Antibodics for the infection she had. Within

minutes Layla conked out.

Bo stayed with his wife as the nurses undressed her, put her in a hospital gown, and put her in the bed. Bo laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her after they had given her the medicine.

Bo was happy that whatever was wrong wasn't serious and that Layla and Danny would be all right. Bo fell asleep, Layla's head resting on his shoulder. Bo woke up a few hours later. Layla was still asleep, but her forehead was cooler than this morning.

Bo kissed her lips gently as he got up. Layla woke up, a small smile teasing her pretty lips. "I thought you went home, Bo," Layla said slowly.

"Never. You asked me to stay with you and I did. After the nurses changed your clothes and put you to bed I decided to take a nap with you in my arms," Bo said, stroking her curly hair gently as he kissed her lips and chin gently.

"I love you, Bo," Layla said softly as Bo's lips kissed her over and over.

"I love you too. Do you need me to get you some food?" Bo asked, kissing her neck.

"I'm thirsty. Can I have some water?" Layla asked.

Bo gave her one more kiss and picked up the water that the nurse had placed beside her bed. Layla took one long drink as Bo held the cup the water was in. Layla grasped his wrist, holding his hand steady.

"Feel better?" Bo asked, wiping her lips with a paper towel.

"Much. How's Danny?" Layla asked as Bo got back on the bed and held her in his arms.

"He's doing fine. Luke and Lori are watching him and Amy. You just need to rest, Darlin.' " Bo said, kissing her forehead gently.

"Okay. Bo, I am going to get well again," Layla said, stroking Bo's face gently.

"I know you will, Sweetheart. I need you as much as you need me," Bo said, watching his wife's eyes close at last. Bo settled her down on her pillows and got up. Bo went looking for a nurse. He needed her to watch Layla as he went to get some dinner for both him and her.

Layla slept peacefully for two hours without any noises or interruptions. She hadn't even noticed that Bo had been gone

to go get dinner for both of them.

Bo was being so wonderful about everything and not even complaining about the hospital bills that they would be getting

very soon. It was good that Bo got paid decent money with his job as the Sherriff.

Layla couldn't believe that she had complications after childbirth. She just was glad they wasn't serious enough to make

her die or anything like that. She didn't want her children growing up without a mom.

Layla dozed off some more and woke up by the time Bo came back. The next time she woke up, Bo had lit up candles in the

room, and even had her favorite pasta made for her Chicken Alfredo. Bo made the best pasta in the world.

Layla woke up, smelling of the food. She wondered how Bo managed to do all this and not disturb her or any of the nurses.

She saw him bring a hosipital tray of food over to her as she sat up. "Bo, this is all so sweet of you" she commented.

Bo smiled at her "Thought you might be hungry. You need to eat something, Layla".

"I know, its just I feel so tired, so weak. You think I'll be able to keep anything in?" Layla asked.

Bo traced her thin lips with his finger. "I'm positive. Can you hold your fork or should I feed you?" Bo asked after a brief kiss.

"I feel too weak, Bo. I think you should feed me," Layla said, a faint smile crossing her lips.

Bo handed her the napkin and fed her slowly, giving her a couple of kisses between bites. Layla cleaned her plate and laid back among the pillows, watching Bo eat his dinner.

"I love you, Bo Duke," Layla said, reaching up and touching his face gently.

Bo swallowed quickly. "I love you too. I'm happy every day that I found you and for our children," Bo said, gripping the hand that gently stroked his face and pressing a firm kiss to the palm.

"Bo, you have made me so happy. You have shown me more love than I have ever experienced. I never thought I could be so in love," Layla said as Bo blew out the candles and put the dirty dishes on a tray.

"Me neither. I never thought I would find love again. I was supposed to marry Lori years ago, but she fell in love with Luke and said we should be friends. I hadn't been in love until I met you at the fair. When you told me that Rick was hurting you I knew then that I wanted you with me forever. I knew then that I would marry you just to keep you safe and show you love," Bo said.

"You've done just that, Bo. You married a total stranger and protected me. And you show me that you love me in a thousand ways. How did you cook dinner for us tonight?" Layla asked.

"That's one of my secrets. I'll tell if you kiss me," Bo said grinning. Layla smiled at him and kissed his lips firmly.

"Your secret, Bo," Layla said after a lingering kiss.

"Oh, yes. I went down to the cafeteria and asked the manager if she'd let me cook a romantic dinner for you. She was nice enough to let me when I told her that I was in love with my wife and that my wife loves Chicken alfredo," Bo said, going back to the dirty dishes.

"That was good of her. Bo, are you going home soon?" Layla asked.

"I have to, Sweetheart. Visiting hours are almost over. I'll bring Amy and Danny tomorrow," Bo said.

"I know. I guess we can't always have Luke and Lori watch them," Layla said ruefully.

"No. I'm taking these to the cafeteria and then I'll come say goodnight and kiss you goodbye," Bo said, as he walked out.

15 minutes later Bo had left for the night. Bo was looking forward to bringing Amy and Danny to the hospital. He knew Alicia would feed the baby since she had Little Luke and was expecting another baby, but Bo could tell that Layla missed the children and wanted them to see her.

Layla missed Bo instantly after he left. She turned on the tv and decided to watch a comedy. Layla missed her two kids

and would be glad to see them each tomorrow. Even though she had went through alot of pain to have them, it was worth it

because she had two beautiful kids and a loving husband.

Layla smiled at the thought of Bo making her dinner like that. He had totally surprised her. He often did things like that

just for no reason but that he wanted to.

She loved Bo with all her heart and soul. He always showered her with kisses and made her feel loved.

The next day came quickly with Layla waking up and seeing Bo with their two kids. Luke and Lori and Alicia would drop

by later on, Layla smiled at her two kids as Bo put them on the bed watching them closely.

Layla held the new born Danny in her arms. "I see your doing well, little man you take after your father". Layla smiled

at Bo.

Bo smiled back he hoped one day his son would be like him.

Layla watched as Amy crawled to her in her little pink dress "And you, look so pretty today Amy!" Layla commented "Did

Daddy dress you?"

Amy grinned and made soft cooing sounds.

Layla laughed.

Layla smiled and hugged her little girl with her free arm. She noticed Bo was now walking better and still with a cane. "Pretty

soon you'll be back to your strong self". said Layla.

Bo scooped Danny up in his strong arms and sat on the bed. Bo and Layla just sat there, holding their children in their arms telling each other how much they loved each other.

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked, kissing Layla's ear gently.

"I'm doing okay. The doctor has given me painkillers for the pain in my lower back, but other than that I'm fine. There is one hitch though. He said that the fall may have damaged something and we may not be able to have any more children. I know you wanted a houseful," Layla said ruefully.

"I did and we'll have them if it's God's will. Right now, you just need to rest. We have enough to do with Amy and Danny," Bo said, kissing her lips gently.

"Bo, you are so good to me," Layal said after the kiss. She stroked his face gently, giving him a short kiss.

"I love you. The doctor says we can go home tomorrow and Rehab says that in three weeks I can start walking without the cane and get back to work," Bo said, wrapping his fingers in Layla's hair.

"Bo, I'm ready to lay down now. I took the painkillers an hour ago and it zonks me out," Layla said, yawning. Bo put Danny in his baby basket and Amy in her carseat. He gripped Layla by her shoulders and gently laid her back among the pillows.

"I love you, Layla Duke," Bo said, kissing her lips gently. Layla kissed him back.

"I love you too," Layla mumbled as she pushed strands of his hair out of his eyes and fell asleep. Bo sat watching her sleep for awhile. Layla was an angel when she slept. Bo had often woken up in the middle of the night, turned on a lamp, and watched her as she slept, her slender arms wrapped around his neck. It was that image that often caused him to kiss her and reflect on his blessings. Bo picked up on of her hands and pressed his lips to it, firmly.

Layla slept peacefully throughout the night. The next morning she was excited about going home again this time not alone

but with her family and Bo. She still felt weak and tired some, but she felt alot better than when she was first brought

here. That was okay, she thought.

Layla got dressed that morning and brushed her teeth and hair. She wore a navy blue shirt that was v-neck, and a grey skirt

with it.

Layla hoped and prayed to have more children with Bo. She knew he wanted a house full and so did she. If it was meant for

her not to have anymore, maybe they could adopt. Lots of people adopted that couldn't have kids. But if it was God's will,

as Bo then they might have more children in the future.

Layla was especially glad that Bo came back from the dead wanting to be with his wife and children. Layla had refused to

believe he was dead, she just simply could not live life without him. Bo provided her what others could not. Love,

security, safety, and acceptance. Bo loved her for who she was.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo had dropped the children off at Alicia's so he could spend the day with her in their home. Alicia promised to return

the children the next day. Layla meant to thank Lori and Alicia for keeping the kids during this difficult time.

Layla closed her suitcase just as Bo entered. She had her back turned and was putting the last of her clothes in. Layla

felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and leaned into them.

"Are you ready?" asked Bo huskily in her ear.

"Yes. I'm ready to go home and be with my wonderful husband". said Layla smiling.

Bo just stood there with his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest. It never ceased to amaze him how small Layla was to him. Sometimes when she wasn't pregnant he would just pick her up and kiss her. Bo couldn't do that now, but when she slimmed down to what she was before they had Amy and Danny Bo could.

Layla turned in his arms and flung her arms around his neck, smiling at him with love in her eyes. "Do you know how much I love you?" Layla asked, stroking his hair gently with her fingers.

"You tell me every day, but I always love to hear it," Bo said, covering her mouth gently with his. He heard her sigh softly and close her eyes slowly as she kissed him back.

"Well, I do," Layla said breathlessly after five minutes.

"I love you too. Now let's go home," Bo said. Bo had planned a romantic dinner for the two of them when they got back to the house. With Alicia and Will watching the kids they would have no interruptions during dinner. He hoped she liked the meal he cooked. Then again she always seemed to like it when Bo cooked. It meant two things. That she didn't have to and that Bo really loved her. She had said as much when he cooked for the two of them a couple of months ago.

Bo made Layla the happiest woman in the world. Before she met him, she didn't know what happiness was and it only existed

in the stories that she read.

Layla signed herself out at the checkout desk and they went to Bo's car out back. Awhile back, Bo and Layla had bought

a blue saden car with a backseat because they had planned on having kids. Later on if they had more, they would need

a van or station wagon.

Bo put her suitcase in the backseat, and helped her in the passenger seat. He kissed her then went over to the other

side to start the car.

Layla sat in the front seat happy to be going home. The thought of having a dinner with Bo sounded great, and later they

could see Uncle Jessie and the others.

Layla was happy that God brought Bo back to her. He must have known how much BO meant to Layla and the kids. It was too

early for Bo to go... He had the rest of his life available to him.

They pulled away from the hospital and drove until they reached their place out in the country in the woods area. Layla sighed

it was so good to be back home and good to be back with Bo. Layla laid her head on his shoulder. "It's good to be

home, Bo".

Bo wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her gently. "It's good to have you home too. The house is lonely without you," Bo said.

"I love you," Layla said as he opened her car door and scooping her up in his arms carried her into the house.

"I love you too. Now you just sit here on the couch and I'll cook you a dinner that you'll absolutely love," Bo said, as they entered the house and he put her on the couch. He covered her with a quilt that she had made.

"Bo, you don't have to do that. I can make dinner," Layla said, massaging his face gently with her small, soft hand.

Bo kissed the palm gently. "I don't mind and you're still hurting from the birth. Just stay here, Darlin.' " Bo said, touching her lips with his.

"I could get used to this kind of treatment, Bo," Layla teased as he walked towards the kitchen.

Bo smiled to himself as he cut up some onions and browned some hamburger meat for his spaghetti. Bo brought the finished meal into the living room and set the tray on the coffee table. Layla smiled dreamily as she gazed at the loaded tray of spaghetti and garlic bread.

"It looks good," Layla commented as Bo fed each bite to her, kissing her between bites.

"I know how much you like my cooking," Bo said as he fed her the last bite and gave her one more kiss.

"Yes. Your cooking tastes good," Layla said as he picked up his plate and ate. After they were done Bo sat on the couch next to her and held her in his arms as they watched television.

"Bo, I do love you," Layla whispered softly into his ear later.

"I love you too, but now let's get to bed. You need your sleep and I'm not completely well yet either," Bo said, picking her up and carrying her to their room. Bo and Layla laid down, Layla's head in the hollow of his shoulder.

"Good night, Darlin.' I love you," Bo said, kissing her.

"I love you too. I've missed sleeping with you the past few nights," Layla said, snuggling her head deep in his shoulder. Bo and Layla fell asleep immediately, glad that their lives were coming back to normal.

Layla fell asleep in the safety of her husband's arms that night. It felt good just to be home and be together again.

Bo was recovering remarkably, he was alot stronger than Layla realized. True, Layla was in pain from the birth, but she

had a strong handsome man to take care of her and everything else was going to be okay.

Layla breathed in the scent of his cologne. Whatever he used, it made her curious to know what it was. Layla drifted into

a peaceful sleep knowing her family was back into her life again.

The Next morning, Layla realized they had slept until almost noon that day. Layla looked around Bo still had her in his

big muscular arms and he was sleeping soundly. Layla didn't want to get up since she was still sore from birth and it

would just hurt to try to walk to the kitchen downstairs.

Layla turned to look at Bo sleeping. He was handsome even as he slept. Layla pushed a blonde lock of his hair out of his

eyes. She still couldn't believe a wonderful man like Bo married a girl like her.

Layla enjoyed being picked up and carried in his strong arms again last night. It was like having a fireman carry his

wife.

Layla was in her cream colored evening gown that was floor length. Bo must have helped her dress that night. Remembering,

he did . Layla remembered when he brought her in, he helped her into her pjs then tucked her in.

Bo was so wonderful Layla didn't know what she did to deserve him. Layla watched as he opened his blue eyes sleepily.

"Morning, handsome".

Bo smiled at her sleepily and wrapped his muscular arms tighter around her shoulders. "Morning, Layla," Bo said as Layla rested her head against his shoulder and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Bo, are you okay?" Layla asked.

"I'm fine. I've been a little sore the last few days, but the doctor says that's normal," Bo said, running his fingers through her dark curls.

"Maybe you shouldn't be picking me up. You're still recovering from when Rick shot you," Layla said, sitting up and propping her elbows on Bo's chest. Bo pulled her back into his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm all right, Layla. It's just a little discomfort in my back. I'll be all right. You shouldn't even be moving at all," Bo said.

"I'm just worried about you. I love you," Layla said as Bo got out of bed and dressed for the day.

"I love you too. Now, you stay in bed, Darlin.' I'm gonna make you breakfast in bed," Bo said after he was dressed and sitting beside her on the bed.

"Can I get a kiss before you go downstairs?" Layla asked.

"Of course," Bo said. Bo leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. Bo went downstairs, after they kissed, the slight pain in his back forgotten. He always loved kissing Layla and she always said how much she loved kissing him. Bo went downstairs, happy. His life was just like he wanted it to be. He had a beautiful wife and two children and a lovely home.

He wanted some more kids, but they would wait until Layla recovered from the birth before they tried to have any more and Bo recovered some more from being shot.

As Layla sat up in bed reading the book she was reading to Bo in the hospital, Layla eventually finished the book satisfied

with the ending. The couple that had been separated had gotten back together and had a baby boy. Layla reached down and got

out a word search puzzle next. Later on, Layla would ask Bo to get another book from the Library they both had set up in

one of the rooms with all their books together. Layla loved Mysterys and romance novels. Bo liked books on cars, stephen

king novels, and crime stories. They both shared a passion for reading.

Bo also liked to sing and write songs around the house. Layla loved to hear him sing. He sounded just like John Schneider

the country singer.

To distract her mind from being at bed rest, Layla turned on her cd player and played some John Schneider keeping it up

a good volume. John Schneider's voice crooned on her cd player singing "A woman's touch". Layla also had his christmas

cd which had alot of good songs on it too.

The smell of bacon, eggs and sausage filled Layla's nostrils. Layla loved Breakfast. It was one of her favorite meals.

And Bo was an excellent cook which was good and it meant that she didn't have to cook all the time at home. Just whenever

she wanted to. Layla smiled as Bo entered the song kept playing on her cd player. "Everything smells good", said Layla.

Bo smiled at her as he set the tray on the night table next to her and kissed her tenderly. "Of course it does. Something good for my beautiful wife to eat so she can get her strength back," Bo said, taking the plate full of food from the tray.

"Bo, you don't have to feed me today. I think I can feed myself," Layla said, taking the plate from his hands.

"Are you sure? I don't mind feeding you again," Bo said, running his finger down the side of her face gently.

"I'm sure. I am capable of feeding myself," Layla said, kissing his lips gently.

"Okay. It's your back and not your hands that are in pain," Bo said as Layla started to eat.

"Exactly. I do love you though," Layla said between bites.

"I love you too," Bo said, kissing her through her hair. Bo really did. She was beautiful and loving. Every time Bo looked at her he still couldn't believe that God had given her to him.

Layla set aside her plate and moved to get up. "What are you doing, Layla?" Bo asked as she flung the covers aside and stood painfully on her feet.

"While you go get the children I have to go get cleaned up," Layla said, moving slowly.

"Here. Let me help you," Bo said, picking her up.

"Bo, I have to start moving on my own. You go get Amy and Danny. I can get to the bathroom on my own," Layla said, kissing his lips gently. Bo kissed her back just as gently as he set her down slowly.

"I love you. I don't want you hurt," Bo said softly in her ear.

"I know you don't. I love you too, " Layla said, burying her head in his chest.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise," Bo said, raising her head and looking into her brown eyes. Bo kissed her again and left Layla hobbling slowly to the bathroom.

Layla managed to hobble to the bathroom without falling down. She cleaned the sink, the tub, and swept the floor picking up

unwanted trash and placing it in the trashcan. When she was done, Layla laid back down and ate her breakfast. It tasted

so delicious!

In no time at all, Bo had returned with their children. Layla was so happy to see them both. She felt bad in within the past

few months, Luke , Lori, and Alicia, and Will had to tend to them sense Bo had gotten shot and she had birth pains.Bo

handed Danny to her and she held him in her arms. Layla had promised them that she and Bo would take very good care of them

Danny was a sweet baby. He didn't cry all that much except when he needed to be fed or changed. Every so often like now,

he stared at her with his blue eyes as if she was the most beautiful thing to him.

"Hi Danny"said Layla softly. "Mom is so glad to see you and your sister! She's missed you two while she's been sick."

Layla looked at the baby. It was as if he hung onto every word she told him. He just simply stared at her with his blue

eyes. Layla could tell someday he would take after his dad. She hoped he looked like him too. Layla hugged him to her

chest tightly.

She watched Bo as he played with their daughter. As she grew more, Layla could tell she was going to be her daddy's girl.

Layla smiled that wasn't a bad thing.

Amy giggled and squealed as her father tickled her in his arms. Bo smiled as the baby giggled it was music to his ears.

Layla had gotten a call from Lori while Bo was gone. Lori wanted them all over for dinner tonight before she had to go on

the tour again. "Bo, Lori has invited us over tonight".


	10. chapter 10

"Are you sure you're up to it? I mean, you still look a little pale to me," Bo said as Amy fell asleep in his arms and Danny slept in his mother's.

"I'm positive, Bo. You can't treat me like glass. I have to get up and walk around," Layla said as Bo laid Danny in the small basinette and took Amy to the nursery and laid her in her crib. Bo came back a few minutes later and laid on the bed next to Layla, holding her in his arms.

"Okay. Can we take a nap first before we go?" Bo asked, running his hands through her hair gently.

"Okay. I love you, Bo," Layla said, falling asleep and wrapping her slender arms around his neck.

Bo kissed her lips gently. "I love you too, Darlin.' " Bo whispered softly before falling asleep himself.

Layla fell asleep instantly in Bo's arms. She slept peacefully for the first time in two weeks since Bo's accident

and since she had given birth. Layla had gotten so used to sleeping in Bo's arms that she couldn't imagine sleeping

by herself.

Her happy dreams of Bo quickly turned into a nightmare. She dreamed that Bo had died, and left alone to raise both Amy

and Danny. She couldn't live her life without him!

Layla tossed and turned not wanting to believe that Bo was dead. "No, no, nooooooo!" Layla screamed waking Bo up

almost instantly. Ever since Bo had been shot, Layla hadn't been sleeping well. All she kept seeing were images

of him being shot over and over again by Rick.

Rick didn't want her to be happy, Rick wanted her miserable!

Bo woke up to screaming and tossing and turning. He opened his eyes and looked down on his wife who was sleeping in his arms. She was tossing, turning, crying out and her face and hair was drenched with sweat.

Bo gently touched her face with his lips, causing her to wake up. Layla looked at him with scared brown eyes and nearly strangled him as she hugged him tightly. "Layla, are you all right?" Bo asked, stroking her wet hair gently.

"Bo, I just had a really bad dream," Layla whimpered, burying her lips in Bo's neck.

"It's all right. I'm here," Bo said, holding her firmly to his chest.

"I dreamed that Rick shot you. Like before," Layla cried softly.

"Layla, Rick is in prison. He won't ever hurt you or me again," Bo said firmly.

"Bo, I just get so scared. Rick may be gone, but what about others? My family hates you and Bill could still get out to harm us," Layla said.

"It's not going to happen. Listen, I love you and God will protect us and our children. We're just going to have to pray," Bo said, kissing his wife's forehead gently.

"Bo, I love you. I just don't want to be alone," Layla said, her fingers going through his hair gently.

"You won't be. Now we still have two hours before we have to go to Luke and Lori's. Change your nightgown and we'll go back to sleep," Bo ordered calmly. Layla changed into a clean nightgown and crawled back into bed. Bo wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her as she fell asleep again.

Layla fell back asleep in Bo's arms once she knew her, Bo and the children were safe and sound. And Bo had her safely in

his arms. BO just knew excatly how to calm down her nerves. Whenever she was upset, scared, or frantic. Layla and Bo slept

peacefully for an hour just before they went to Luke and Lori's.

Everyone seemed happy to see them and the kids when they arrived. Lori carried Danny in her arms, while Bo carried Amy in

her stroller.

Layla still felt weak and tired from the birth to Danny but she was looking better than she had been the past few days.

Thanks to Bo for taking good care of her and the kids.

Bo put Amy in the playpin with little Luke and the two played for awhile. Then Layla took Danny and put him in his bassinet

as he slept peacefully.

"He is so cute. Can I hold him when he wakes up?" Sandra asked. Sandra loved babies. Layla nodded "Sure. Just be carefull

with him.

Sandra went outside happily to play volleyball with Nathan, lisa, Will and Alicia.

Layla smiled happily as she sat in Bo's lap. She enjoyed family time with the Dukes and Uncle Jessie.

"So, what are we having?" she asked Lori.

"It's seafood night. Luke and William caught some catfish at the Lake the other day, so we'll be having hushpuppies with

that to as well".

"I love sea food", Layla.

"That's good. Then you'll love Luke's famous catfish", Lori said smiling at her husband she joined him on the couch.

Bo noticed that Layla relaxed visibly during the dinner. By the time dinner was over he could barely see the panic that had been in her eyes from her nightmare. Bo really wanted his wife to find peace. Only God could give that to her.

That night as they drove home Layla rested her head against Bo's arm and he heard both Danny and Amy sleeping in the backseat. "How ya feelin,' Sweetheart?" Bo asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Much better, thanks. Luke and Lori made this a wonderful evening," Layla said, tracing his firm jaw with her small, soft fingers.

"Layla, I'm trying to drive. You doing that is going to distract me," Bo said, gripping her hand and kissing it.

"I love you," Layla said, rubbing his shoulders with her hands.

"I love you too. I haven't seen you this relaxed in a long time," Bo said. Layla started to doze off, a happy contented smile on her face. By the time they had reached their house Bo had to carry her inside along with Amy and Danny since she was asleep.

seven years later...

"Mommmmmmmmmm! Danny is bothering me, he just keeps bugging me!" said Amy running into the kitchen where her mom cooked.

At age 7, Amy had her mother's hair and father's blue eyes.

Layla turned smiling at her little girl. In her mid forties, Layla was still pretty as ever and and she was pregnant again

with Bo's twins. Yes, this time Layla was going to have twins she didn't know what sex they were yet, so she was keeping

that a surprise until they were born.

It was a miracle she had gotten pregnant again. Her and Bo kept trying until she got pregnant. Layla just laughed at

her daughter. "It's okay Amy. He's just a little one. He wants attention from his sister, and wants to play with her! Go play

with him Amy. "

The little girl before her sighed "Okay. But only once, I want Daddy to come home!" Amy bounced back into the living room.

Layla chuckled. For 7 years, Layla lived a happily married life to Bo. No longer she had nightmares of losing her family,

And for 7 years she stayed out of trouble.

Bo was still the Sheriff of Hazzard county. Every now and then him and Luke would race again but it wasn't for full time.

Layla supported their decision to race even though she thought it was a dangerous sport. Bo hadn't convinced her to yet

ride with him.

Ever since he went back to work, Bo Duke had been wearing a bullet proof vest whenever he came in contact with criminals.

He had learned it was better safe than sorry and he didn't want to ever die again for a long time what he told Layla.

Bo recovered great from being shot. Now he could walk without a cane and pick her up more often even when she was

pregnant.

Little Danny walked into the kitchen and decided to play at his mama's feet. Layla smiled and ruffled his hair. "Having fun

sweetie?"

Danny nodded "What time is Daddy coming home?"

"In a little bit Honey. He just called and said he was on his way home". Layla heard Bo's car pull up just then.Both

kids excited that their dad was home ran to the door. "Daddy! Daddy!" called Amy excitedly.

Bo entered the house and as two small bodies flung themselves at him, knocking him over. "Daddy! I've missed you, Daddy!" Amy exclaimed, launching herself into Bo's chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"I've missed you too, Amy," Bo said, swinging Amy onto one shoulder as he swung Danny onto his other shoulder.

Bo lumbered into the kitchen and putting the children down walked over to his wife and touched her protruding stomach. "How do ya feel?" Bo asked, feeling two sets of feet kick his hands.

"I'm fine. I've missed you just as much as those two have," Layla said as Bo kissed her lips gently.

"Ewwwwww!" He heard two voices shriek at once. He and Layla turned to look at their children.

"Why don't you two go wash your hands for dinner?" Bo asked. Amy and Danny thundered up the stairs and Layla collapsed in Bo's arms in a fit of giggles. After a few minutes of hearing her laugh Bo couldn't help himself.

He held his wife tightly in his arms and laughed as well. "Are you sure you're okay?" Bo asked as he caught his breath and kissed her neck gently.

"I'm fine, Bo. I'm only seven months' pregnant. I feel a little achy at times, but I'm fine," Layla said as his lips went to her lips and covered her mouth.

"I just love you so much. We still have to think of names for the twins," Bo said, wrapping her silky curls around his fingers.

"I don't want to know yet. I want to be surprised," Layla said, rubbing his shoulders gently.

"Okay. I do still love you though," Bo said, kissing her lips quickly.

"I love you too, Bo. You've made me so happy," Layla said, running her hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up," Bo said as he went upstairs. Bo was so happy with his life he didn't realize that Layla, Danny, Amy, and the twins were going to be put in danger. He and his family had been safe for seven years. He just didn't think that anything was going to happen.

Layla smiled happily in the kitchen as she continued to cook the Spaghetti pasta on the stove. She loved hearing her

children's laughter, her husband's laughter. It was a sign that everything was normal. It was a miracle that she was even

pregnant again. She just hoped nothing went wrong and that this was a normal delivery. Layla had no idea at that moment,

for weeks, they were being watched by someone who envied Bo and everything he had. They wanted Bo to pay for putting them

away.

Vince Williams, a con, a rapist, and serial killer looked at Bo's family through a pair of binoculars. His wife sure was

pretty even at seven months pregnant. Bo didn't deserve a wife like her, he did . And those kids could be his own too. Course,

if he wanted Layla to himself, he would have to kill those kids. They would be a distraction the entire time.

Vince groaned as the family sat down to eat dinner. Family meals. He never had that growning up. His dad stayed drunk

all the time, and His mom was never around and went with the wrong crowd. She stayed in jail most of the time. She got

arrested for prostestution.

Vince smiled evily as he thought of his master plan. His wife was vulnerable because she was seven months pregnant. If

anything happened to the baby or to Bo's wife, Bo would be mad. Vince decided he would kill the kids first, then he'd

love on the wife some and then kill her and the baby too. It would be his revenge on Bo Duke. Sweet revenge.

He planned on kidnapping Bo's family soon. As soon as tomorrow when Bo was at work and when the kids came home from

School. Vince whistled watched Layla some more and took pictures of her. Then he drove off.

The next morning was cool and sunny. Bo didn't really want to go to work. He would rather have stayed home with his wife and kids, but considering someone had to earn the money he had to go. Bo stepped out on the porch, a cup of coffee in his hand and Layla beside him, kissing him at intervals.

The kids had just gone off to school and Bo had an hour before he had to be at work. Bo sat down in a lawn Chair and Layla sank onto his lap with a groan. "You okay?" Bo asked as Layla rubbed her back gently.

"My back hurts a little. Carrying twins is not easy. Also whoever said having twins was easy didn't have them sitting on their bladder. I have to go to the bathroom all the time," Layla complained.

"Well, two more months and the twins will be here," Bo said, rubbing her shoulders gently. Since it had been seven years since her last pregnancy this one was harder on Layla. At least this time the babies would be born without snakes or demented nurses to put up a fuss. Bo didn't see that he and Layla were being watched.

"I love you," Layla said, kissing his lips gently.

"I love you too," Bo said, kissing her back.

Bo left a few minutes later amid his wife's cheerful voice and kisses and hugs. He didn't notice the old volkswagon on the road behind the shrubbery as he left his house.

Layla sighed as Bo left driving away. She really didn't want him to leave either. Ever since what happened with Rick, and

Bill years ago, she had been rather jumpy and didn't like being alone. Oh well, she thought in five more hours, the kids

would be home and they could go to Luke and Lori's. Bo and her kids liked to play with their cousins Little Luke, and

Meredith who was Will and Alicia's second child. And often, Sandra and Lisa would take turns babysitting them.

Layla sighed again and went into the livingroom. Once the kids were gone, it was easier to clean up the house, do dishes and

the Laundry too. So Layla spent the next few hours doing just that and taking out the trash. She loved being a wife and

taking care of her family. She was happy that they would after all have a house full of kids.

Layla had found out that her two babies were healhy as can be and so was she. Also, they were strong Dukes like their

father. Everytime they kicked, both Layla and Bo felt it. "That's my kids in there", Bo had said smiling. And indeed they

were his offspring.

After Layla finished with the household chores, it was time to take care of some of the animals outside. She fed the two

horses her and Bo owened. Angel was hers the brown one with a diamond on her forehead. Flash, was the black one that Bo

had for years. Last year, Angel was given to her by Bo on their Wedding Anniversary. Layla liked to go horseback riding

when she wasn't pregnant. Trying to do it while pregnant wasn't easy. "Sorry I haven't been riding you little girl"said

Layla as she brushed her long mane of hair. "When your pregnant with kids there are some things you can't do. You'll under

stand someday when you have your own". she smiled at Angel. Angel looked at Layla as if she understood why. She nibbled at

Layla's neck playfully. Layla laughed. "Your so understanding sweet girl". Layla fed the horses and went back inside the

house. It would be time for the kids to come home soon.

Both Amy and Danny came off the school bus laughing. Both had a good day at school and had drawings that they made. Amy

hugged her mom and so did Danny "School was so much fun! We got to play and draw", rambled Amy. Like her father she was

quiet the talker. Danny was more like Layla quiet. "Yeah, we did", he said . They both showed Layla they're drawings.

Amy drew flowers in a grassy field for Layla. Danny drew a picture of his dad saving his mom. Layla liked the pictures.

As kids, they were creative! "I love them. You both are talented drawers! They are going on the fridge, and Daddy will

see them when he comes home. Want a snack?"

"Yeahhhh!" said Amy and Danny at the same time. Layla got out the chocolate chip cookies she made. "Now, save some for your

father, and don't eat too many before supper".

Layla watched them as they ate and talked. She was happy until she heard a noise from upstairs. It sounded like a window

breaking. "Amy, Danny, stay down here". she ordered them and grabbed a poker stick preparing to hit whoever broke in.

Bo felt happy as he went through the paperwork in front of him. He had a wonderful life with a beautiful wife and two children. Also having two more on the way was even more wonderful. Bo loved his wife and family more than he could say. After nine years of marriage, waking up each day with her in his arms was the most wonderful thing in the world.

Bo's happy mood evaporated as soon as he saw the wanted poster in front of him. Vince Williams looked back at him through cold eyes of a killer. Bo remembered putting Vince away 10 years ago. He was a rapist, con man, and serial killer that the Atlanta Police Department had spent years trying to catch. Bo had exhausted a good deal of his efforts trying to capture. It was a year before his marriage to Layla that he had managed to arrest him and send him to jail.

Vince had sworn that he'd make Bo pay. Bo didn't know how he'd do it, but he knew that Vince usually made good on that kind of threat. Everyone in Hazzard knew that Bo's Achilles' heel was his wife and kids. They were his only weakness. Bo stood scrubbing his face gently with his hand. Might as well call Layla and tell her to lock all the doors. If Vince did try to harm his wife and kids then she'd stand a better chance with all the doors locked.

"Mommy, I'm scared," Amy wailed plaintively as her mother put her and Danny in the cellar.

"I know, Baby. I am too," Mommy said, kissing first Amy and then Danny.

"I wish Daddy were here, Mommy," Danny complained. Judging from the look on Mommy's face she did too as she followed the kids into the cellar and pulled the trapdoor closed. The door led to the barn and she held the fireplace poker and one of Daddy's guns firmly in her hands.

"All right. Let's just sit here," Mommy said, sitting on a hay bale and pulling Danny on her lap and humming softly.

"Mommy, it's cold in here," Amy complained.

"I know. Just calm down. Your daddy will be home soon," Mommy said, sounding as if she was trying to convince herself more than the kids.

Layla hid in the cellar with the kids close to her. They seemed more scared than she was, but she wondered if she was

more scared than they were. When Layla heard the glass break upstairs, she knew whoever the intruder was, they were already

in the house. But Layla and Bo's house and yard was so big, it would take time for the intruder to find them. And Layla

knew all of the good hiding places.

Even though her heart was pounding, Layla had to remain calm for the safety of her kids. She wanted them to believe that

no matter what happened, they would be safe. But how could she convince them that, when she wasn't so sure herself?

Layla jumped at the slightest sound. It was the intruder upstairs destroying things.

The kids grew more upset. "Mommy, someone's in our house!" Amy said lowering her voice. "I'm scared, will Daddy save us?"

Danny "Of Course he will, he has to, he's daddy and mommy's husband!" said Danny matter of factorly.

Layla shushed her kids and spoke low. "We have to be quiet so the intruder doesn't hear us. IF he can't hear us, then

it will take him longer to find us. Look, Mommy knows something that will make you feel better until Daddy comes home.

Know what mommy does when she's scared?"

Both kids shook their heads.

"Mommy prays to God. God is suppose to keep the boogeyman and bad people away. Wanna join me in prayin? because mommy is

scared to". they nodded and Layla pulled them together so they could pray.

Vince was growing more frustrated. Where was the Wife and Kids? usually his victims wasn't this hard to find. He detroyed

some things in the livingroom. Broke picture frames, robbed Bo's office and made a complete mess. "I know your in here!

And I'm going to find you!" What Vince didn't know was that this was a big farm house, and land and it had alot of good

hiding places. Soon the phone began to ring in the house Vince listen as it rang and picked the phone up "Hello?" he

said gruffly.

Bo's heart felt like it stopped pounding and his blood ran cold. Anger started to rise. "Vince, what are you doing in

my house?"

"Trying to locate your wife and kids. I can't find them they are good at Hiding. But, I will find them and when I do, I

will kill them one by one, starting with your wife."

Bo closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to calm his rattled nerves. "Vince, please. Don't do this. My wife and kids never did anything to you," Bo said, his voice ragged with emotion.

"I finally heard the great Bo Duke beg. Like a dog," Vince chuckled cruelly.

"Vince, your problem is with me. Not a pregnant woman and two children," Bo said, tightening his jaw.

The phone clicked then and Bo heard the dial tone buzz in his ear. Bo placed the receiver back in its cradle and rushed out the headquarters. Bo had to hurry. It was only a matter of time before Vince found Layla and the children. Layla would get the children away from the house and to Luke's and Lori's or Will's and Alicia's.

Bo just hoped he got there in time. Vince had no qualms about murdering children or raping a woman that was already pregnant. He had done it before. It was the biggest reason for why he was in prison. He had raped a woman brutally and killed her as soon as he was done.

Layla heard the phone ring upstairs and knew instantly that the intruder was talking to Bo. She couldn't make out the

conversation, but she knew she had to get both children and her out of there. Earlier, she had called Luke to come and get

them because they were trying to escape from the Intruder. Layla told Luke to meet her in the Barn sence the passageway

led to the barn. Vince wouldn't think to look for them there.

Layla grabbed her two children and she each gave them a look "Here's what we're going to do, Follow me, and hold my hands.

We're going to walk to the barn and Uncle Luke and Lori will be waiting for us. They will take us to their house before

Daddy comes home and will let him know when we're safe. Just remember keep quiet, and no loud noises, okay?"

Both kids nodded each looking terrified. Layla felt terrible this was happening to them. Children didn't understand

bad people.

Layla wished Bo would hurry. She didn't know how much longer she could keep it together and not break down in front of the

children.

They quickly and quietly made their way towards the barn trapdoor. Layla made sure that no one followed them, and opened the

trapdoor. Lori greeted them and her and Luke helped them out. Layla looked relieved to see them both. She just wanted to

get them out of their.

Luke gripped Layla by the arms and he and Lori helped her out. "Are you okay?" Luke asked, picking up Amy while Lori picked up Danny.

"Yes. Where's Bo?" Layla asked as they rushed to Luke and Lori's house. She sounded frightened.

"He's on his way. He called me on the CB and told me that you'd probably go out through the cellar," Luke said.

"Thanks, Luke. All this tension can't be good for my babies," Layla said, touching her very pregnant stomach.

"You'd be surprised what happens when a woman is pregnant. I was kidnapped by a fanatic when I was pregnant with Lisa twice. First time it nearly killed me and her. Second time it nearly killed her when the man started hitting me in the stomach and tied me up," Lori said as they entered their house.

"You told me about that one. At least all the times I've been pregnant a man like Milo Beaudry didn't forcibly kiss me like he did you," Layla shuddered as she sat at the kitchen table.

"I know. Him kissing me wasn't pleasant. He had moonshine breath. I remember the taste," Lori said, making a face.

Layla looked up as Bo came driving into the driveway, breaking the speed limit. "Bo!" Layla screamed as Bo came into the house.

Bo entered the house and Layla jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face. Her lips trailed through his hair and moved to his neck. "Bo, I was so scared," Layla said, between kisses. Bo kissed her back, his tears running down his face.

"It's all right. I'm here, Darlin.' " Bo said, smoothing her hair gently and framing her face with his hands.

"Bo, who is that in our house?" Layla said as Bo sat down and pulled Layla onto his lap.

"A man I arrested ten years ago for murder and rape. He's a serial killer, rapist and, con man. He didn't go to jail for conning anyone, but he attacked a woman in a park, raped her , and then killed her in cold blood. He said he was going to kill you and the kids," Bo said as Amy ran to him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Amy shouted and flung herself into her father's arms. Bo would discuss all of this later. First the children didn't need to hear all this and second he had to get Vince out of his house.

Layla smiled and watched as Bo hugged each of his children tightly and tried to calm down there fears. Layla was happy that

she was able to protect the children and get them to safety. She was also glad that Bo had told her about the trap door

and the secret passageway. Rumor was that long time ago, it was used for minors to work underground to find gold and other

valuable minerals. Bo and Layla originally used it as a storm shelter for whenever a tornado was to happen then they would

all be safe. Now it could be used as an emergency escape door. Layla was greatfull for that door.

Having Bo Duke for a husband prepared you for the worst to happen, Layla thought as she watched Bo hug and kiss his two

children. Amy told her daddy she had been scared. Danny told him that he knew he'd come for his family and for mom.

Layla listened to her son. Danny was the brave one in all of this. He's just like you to Bo. He protected his sister

and his own mom.

"Mom, you were a hero to. You kept us safe". said Danny going over to hug his mommy. Layla hugged her son and smiled

"I did anything that any mom would do in a situation like that. I'm just glad none of us got hurt and that the bad man

never found us". She hugged Danny closer.

Lori and Luke smiled as the family reunited. Lori then stepped in feeling the need to invite them to spend the night at

least until Vince had been caught and that it was safe to return home. "Bo, Layla, why don't you and the kids spend the

night until Vince is caught? We'd love to have you here, and we could have pizza ordered".

"Yayyyyyyyyyy Pizzaaaaaaaaa!" both Amy and Danny yelled. Layla laughed. Her kids loved Pizza. Bo and Her let them have

it at least once a week .

Layla looked at her "Sounds like a great idea, Lori. We'd love to stay."

Luke looked over at Bo "So, what are you going to do about Vince? Should we call for backup, it's not safe for you to

take him down on your own, Bo".

Bo held Layla tightly in his arms, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm going to have to, Luke. Vince frightened my wife, son, and daughter. I want him out of my house," Bo said, cradling Layla's head in his chest.

"Bo, maybe Luke's right. You need backup," Layla said timidly, clutching handfuls of his shirt.

"Bo, I'll even get Will to help us out," Luke said.

"You sure don't mind putting Will in this, do you?" Bo asked sarcastically.

"He said he wants to help on all your cases, Bo. I think he really misses policework sometimes. He still wears that gun of his in a holster on his back when we go out on the road," Luke said by way of explanation.

"Okay. Call him. I just hope Alicia doesn't mind," Bo said nervously. Layla beckoned Bo out to the porch while Luke made the call.

Bo sat down on the porch swing and held Layla in his arms. "Bo, I was so scared," Layla said, burying her head deep in his chest.

"I know. I was scared too. I thought I was going to lose my wife and children," Bo said, stroking her hair gently, before touching her pregnant stomach with his hands.

"Bo, are you sure you're going to be all right? I don't want you to take this case if Vince will take you from me," Layla said, her eyes reflecting all her fears.

"Layla, he threatened to kill you and my children. I can't overlook that. He's going to jail. I'll wear my bullet-proof vest if it makes you happy. Now, kiss me, Wife," Bo said, giving her a long, lingering kiss on the lips. Layla closed her eyes as she kissed him back.

"I love you, Bo," Layla gasped, catching her breath as Bo kissed her neck.

"I love you too," Bo said, his lips trailing from her neck to her lips and he kissed her again. Bo nearly jumped at a loud clapping. Will stood there with his brother, Nathan, and both were grinning like cheshire cats.

"You two are very funny," Bo said, catching his breath.

"Nice to see you too, Uncle Bo," Will said, trying very hard not to laugh at the embarrassed look on Layla and Bo's faces.

The four of them went inside the house and Luke, Bo, Nathan, and Will planned their arrest.

As the four of them left, before they did, Bo had kissed Layla again. Everytime before he always left, Bo gave her a long,

lingering kiss on the lips. As they waited, Layla talked to Lori in the kitchen while Amy and Danny played nearby with

some toys they found. Layla kept an eye on them. She hoped Bo and the others would be okay and that they would find

Vince.

"They will be right back, Layla, I promise. And knowing those four, they will get him. Vince won't get off easy this

time". said Lori Leigh.

"I hope so. Last thing we both need is one of them getting hurt. Especially Nathan, he's not even a cop." Layla took a

sip of her soothing Hot Chocolate Lori gave her and the kids when they came.

"Nathan likes to hang around his uncle Bo, dad, and WIll whenever they go on cases. He feels like they bond then most of

the time". Lori Leigh said smiling and then rolled her eyes.

"Hows Sandra?" Asked Layla changing the subject.

"Oh she's doing fine about to get her Diploma in a few weeks. The girl has a pretty voice. I've been trying to get her

a record deal, but its been hard to find one, so I just let her sing with me on the road and on cds. I'm thinkin about

letting her sing a duet with me. Sandra is fine with that though even if she never becomes as big as me." Lori Leigh

said laughing.

Lisa came into the kitchen just then. Her dark hair had simply came back and it was just as pretty as ever. She had a grown

up sophistacated look about her. "The kids are playing well in the livingroom, I was keeping an eye on them", she joined

the two women at the table. "So, what's up?"

Lori explained the situation to her daughter. Lisa looked at Layla sympathetically. "I'm so sorry to hear about that,

Layla".

"It'll be alright, once they get that mad man out of our house", Layla said tiredly.


End file.
